Pergamino, hierba y sangre sucia
by Dryadeh
Summary: Superficial tal vez, pero Pansy Parkinson no era una chica tonta. Por eso había descubierto algo que nadie más sabía, algo que Draco ocultaba con mucho celo: sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger. Pansy/Draco/Hermione. Regalo para Ilyann.


Este fic es un **Pansy/Draco/Hermione**. Lo escribí a toda velocidad como regalo del amigo invisible para **Ilyann**, pues su amiga invisible se borró de la actividad pasado el plazo de entrega. Total que abrí el word y me puse a aporrear el teclado como una enajenada. El resultado es algo no demasiado bueno, por eso llevo desde hace mes y medio pensando sin subirlo aquí o no, pero bueno, al final me he decidido a hacerlo xD así que espero que si lo leéis, no os dé ganas de sacaros los ojos después xD

El prompt era "_Por más que lo intenta, Pansy no entiende qué ve Draco en esa sangre sucia_".

* * *

**Pergamino, hierba y sangre sucia**

Pansy no estaba en Slytherin sólo porque el sombrero seleccionador no hubiera querido romper la larga tradición familiar de Parkinson y Burke siendo miembros de la casa de las serpientes. Estaba en Slytherin porque era astuta y ambiciosa, y era una chica con recursos.

Quizás le gustara leer _Corazón de Bruja_, el tono casi plateado del pelo de Draco y mirarse en un espejo de mano cada mañana antes de salir rumbo a las clases, pero eso no significa que fuera una tonta. Superficial tal vez, pero nunca idiota.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que la fijación de Draco por Hermione Comelibros Granger era más bien una obsesión, o incluso algo más profundo y complicado que eso, fue en el baile de Navidad que se celebró por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Pansy se había puesto una túnica preciosa que había encargado a una afamada modista bruja ese mismo verano. Llevaba meses contando los días para que llegara el baile y Draco la viera con ella puesta. Era una túnica plateada, del tono exacto de la plata en el escudo de Slytherin, que sentaba muy bien sobre su piel pálida y creaba un llamativo contraste con su pelo oscuro como la brea.

Draco había alzado las cejas levemente al verla aparecer en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Varios de sus compañeros giraron la cabeza, siguiéndola con la mirada, cuando Pansy se acercó a Draco y tomó el brazo que éste le tendía.

Se sentía radiante y hermosa, y estaba convencida de que esa iba a ser su noche. Al principio todo fue a la perfección, según el plan que ella había trazado en su mente. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor del brazo de Draco, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de orgullo. Era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts e iba del brazo del chico más guapo de todo el colegio.

Quizás Fleur Delacour pudiera eclipsarla a ella con su acento francés y su sangre de veela, pero por muy bella que fuera, iba a ir al baile con el patán de Roger Davies, así que era evidente que Pansy había salido ganando porque nadie podría eclipsar a su pareja.

Tomaron ponche y charlaron con varios de sus compañeros de casa mientras esperaban la entrada de los campeones del torneo con su pareja, quienes inaugurarían oficialmente el baile. Pansy se sentía en una especie de nube de felicidad e impaciencia, deseosa de que el engorroso protocolo de la apertura del baile de los campeones pasara cuanto antes para poder bailar con Draco de una vez.

(Más tarde comprendería que había que tener cuidado con lo que uno deseaba.)

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y los campeones y sus parejas entraron uno a uno en el Gran Comedor. Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang encabezaban la marcha. Pansy examinó rápidamente la túnica de Chang y la desdeñó con una mueca altiva.

A continuación entraron Potter y una de las gemelas Patil, Pansy suponía que Parvati, quien llevaba una túnica bonita con motivos orientales, pero bastante sencilla por lo demás.

Luego fue el turno de la presumida de Delacour que llevaba, había que reconocerlo, una preciosa túnica azul oscuro. Roger Davies, de su brazo, sonreía como si le hubiesen echado un embrujo relajante. Parecía un idiota.

Y finalmente, llegó el turno de Krum. Había muchos rumores en Hogwarts sobre quién sería su pareja. El más extendido era que iría con la presidenta de su club de fans en Hogwarts. Otros decían que había escogido a una chica de Beauxbatons y Pansy también había llegado a escuchar que iría con una chica de su colegio que al parecer era su novia.

Pero ningún rumor, ni el más descabellado, se había acercado lo más mínimo a la verdad. Pansy tardó un momento en reconocer a la chica que iba del brazo de Krum, quien por una vez no lucía su expresión huraña, sino que parecía alegre, todo lo alegre que podía verse un rostro tan hosco.

En un primer instante pensó que su acompañante debía ser alguna chica de Beauxbatons, aunque su rostro le resultaba extremadamente familiar. Llevaba una bonita y vaporosa túnica de un azul casi celeste, y el pelo color miel sujeto en un recogido muy elegante.

La gente que había alrededor de Pansy y Draco comenzó a murmurar y varias personas señalaron a la desconocida. Pero sólo al ver la expresión de Draco, Pansy comprendió de quién se trataba.

Lo vio en las pupilas dilatadas de su pareja, la boca entreabriéndose involuntariamente, las cejas fruncidas en un gesto a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la admiración.

Pansy giró la cabeza automáticamente y entonces lo comprendió. Era Granger. La sangre sucia del pelo de arbusto y los dientes de castor. Sólo que su pelo ya no parecía un nido de doxys y cuando ella sonrió con timidez, Pansy se percató de sus dientes ya no eran tan largos, sino de un tamaño perfectamente normal.

La muy estúpida pasó a su lado sonriendo y deslumbrando a todos con su cambio radical. Draco movió los labios como si fuese a insultarla, como un acto reflejo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos y se dedicó a seguirla con la mirada hasta que llegó al centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar.

Pansy sintió un potente flujo de rabia burbujeando dentro de ella al ver la mirada deslumbrada, casi ansiosa, con que Draco seguía cada movimiento de Granger por la pista.

Ella sonreía nerviosa, mientras bailaba con Krum, quien la pisó un par de veces, no sólo porque fuera un poco torpe en tierra, sino porque estaba tan ocupado mirándola con embeleso que no parecía ni muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de unos segundos no pudo aguantarlo más y cuando vio que la primera pareja de Beauxbatons salía a la pista a bailar junto a los campeones, Pansy cogió a Draco de un brazo y lo obligó a moverse

—Bailemos —dijo, fastidiada.

Pensó que podría distraer a Draco y que una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial se olvidaría de Granger y volvería toda su atención hacia ella, pero no fue así. Draco se pasó el resto de la noche distraído y ausente, buscando con la mirada a la sangre sucia constantemente.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Pansy se afanó en mantener una conversación con él pero Draco no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de los campeones y criticar a Krum.

—Parece un gorila —decía —¿Te has fijado en que sus brazos son más largos que sus piernas? No me extraña que atrape siempre la snitch con esos brazos de gorila que tiene.

Ó.

—Viendo la pinta de Krum, me pregunto si Drumstrang no estará situado en una cueva y los enseñarán a cazar con lanza, pintar con excrementos y encender un fuego al estilo muggle.

Era curioso que Draco la hubiera tomado de tal manera con Krum cuando esa misma mañana se había pavoneado por la sala común diciendo que él y el búlgaro habían estado practicando en el campo de quidditch y éste le había asegurado que acabarían enfrentándose en algún mundial con sus respectivas selecciones.

Pansy, cada vez más molesta, decidió desviar el tema.

—¿Y qué me dices de Granger? He visto incluso a Slytherins babear por ella. Reconozco que esta noche está más favorecida de lo normal, lo que no es complicado, pero no deja de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Draco, cuyos ojos habían buscado de nuevo a Granger como si ésta tuviera un encantamiento imán, pareció tardar unos segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho Pansy.

—Ah, sí —murmuró e hizo una mueca con los labios —Voy a por algo de beber —dijo de pronto, se levantó bruscamente y se marchó.

Tardó media hora en aparecer, y encima lo hizo sin bebidas. No quiso bailar hasta que Krum y Granger volvieron a hacerlo, y cuando ella abandonó el Gran Comedor tras discutir por algo con el pobretón de Weasley, Draco no aguantó ni quince minutos más. Dijo que estaba cansado y que quería irse.

A partir de ese día las cosas sólo empeoraron. Pansy pensó que cuando Granger volviera a su look habitual, lo del baile se convertiría sólo en un mal recuerdo, pero no fue así.

La actitud de Draco cambió o tal vez fue Pansy la que lo hizo. Empezó a notar pequeños detalles en los que nunca había reparado antes como la cantidad de veces a lo largo de una clase en que los ojos grises de Draco buscaban a Granger o la manera disimulada en que escuchaba cada conversación que mantenía con Potter o Weasley. El hecho de que Draco hiciera comentarios desdeñosos sobre Krum en voz demasiado alto cada vez que ella pasaba cerca o que el artículo que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre el triángulo amoroso formado por Potter, Granger y Krum con la inestimable ayuda de Pansy, no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia.

Ni siquiera la insinuación que hizo Pansy en el artículo de que Granger utilizaba algún tipo de filtro amoroso mereció ningún comentario de Draco, tan sólo un indiferente silencio.

La segunda prueba del torneo tampoco fue un momento agradable para Pansy a pesar de la posibilidad de que Granger se ahogara. Cuando Draco descubrió que la sangre sucia de Gryffindor era la "rehén" de Krum, aquella persona que él más quería según rezaba la canción de las sirenas, se pasó toda la prueba farfullando y atacándolos a los dos. Llamó a Granger sangre sucia por primera vez desde el baile de Navidad, pero eso tampoco alivió las sospechas de Pansy, porque sus palabras sonaron cargadas de despecho, no de odio.

De tal manera que cuando llegó el verano, Pansy se sintió aliviada. Pensó que lo que fuera que a Draco le pasaba con la empollona Gryffindor, se le olvidaría durante las vacaciones. Pero cuando empezó el quinto curso las cosas sólo empeoraron. Draco y ella fueron nombrados prefectos de Slytherin, y Granger y Weasley de Gryffindor. Al principio Draco se rió mucho porque Dumbledore no había nombrado a Potter prefecto y se pavoneó por el vagón de los prefectos, regodeándose en todos los puntos que iba a quitar a los Gryffindor, pero Pansy comprendió pronto que lo que más le interesaba del puesto de prefecto no era la posibilidad de abusar de su poder y mortificar al eterno rival o a los sangre sucia.

Lo que más le gustaba de su cargo era la posibilidad que le daba de fastidiar a Granger. Draco molestaba a Gryffindors, alumnos de primero y sangre sucias, sí, pero lo hacía sobre todo cuando Granger estaba cerca, provocando siempre la misma reacción. Ella aparecía indignada defendiendo a los alumnos de los abusos de Draco, discutían, intercambiaban pullas, y al final Granger se marchaba indignada, apuntando al techo con la nariz.

Draco la seguía con la mirada y cuando ella desaparecía de su vista exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción como la de un gato goloso, que desaparecía en que cuanto se percataba de que Pansy estaba observándolo.

Cuando Umbridge los nombró miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial fue como si hubiesen adelantado la Navidad para Draco. Como miembros de la Brigada podían quitar puntos incluso a los prefectos de las otras casas y Draco no desaprovechó la ocasión.

Se dedicaba a seguir y hostigar a Granger. Le quitó puntos por no peinarse, por hacer ruido al pasar las hojas de un libro en la biblioteca, por tener una voz chillona y cualquier excusa ridícula que se le ocurriera, y luego los multiplicaba por dos con un "_Ah, sí, y te quito el doble por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia_".

Luego se reía y miraba a Pansy esperando que ella le devolviera una sonrisa cómplice por su ingeniosa treta, pero a ella hacía tiempo que todo eso había dejado de resultarle gracioso.

Draco había empezando a demostrar una predilección por meterse con Granger a partir del segundo curso. Lo tenía todo para ganarse su desprecio: era una sangre sucia, era la mejor amiga de Potter y además era una empollona insoportable que siempre levantaba la mano en clase y decía a los demás lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Eso podía entenderlo, sobre todo porque Draco se metía con el resto de sangre sucia también. Sabía que Granger era su sangre sucia predilecta por todas esas razones pero no por eso descuidaba a los demás hasta que llegó el cuarto curso.

Hasta entonces Pansy había pensado que el odio de Draco a los sangre sucia era generalizado, pero a partir del baile comenzó a comprender que en realidad iba sólo con Granger.

Era su excusa para acercarse a ella y llamar su atención, aunque fuera mediante insultos y jugarretas. Granger le obsesionaba.

Pansy trató de negar esa certeza durante mucho tiempo, se autoengañó justificando el comportamiento de Draco y buscando excusas al hecho de que la mirara a hurtadillas continuamente cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Pero llegó el día en que no pudo negar más la realidad. Fue un día, en sexto curso, cuando hablaron de la Amortentia en clase de Pociones. Granger señaló varios de los olores que la Amortentia tenía para ella. Hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo y… nunca llegó a decir el tercer ingrediente aunque Draco se había quedado mirándola como si quisiera taladrar su mente y sacárselo a la fuerza.

El resto del día Draco estuvo más ausente de lo normal, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo distraído y silencioso que estuvo durante todo el sexto año.

Estaban haciendo los deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en una mesa de la sala Común cuando Draco dijo de pronto, como si se le acabara de ocurrir:

—¿A qué crees que olerá la Amortentia de la Comelibros?

Su tono era casual, como si en realidad no le importara la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular, pero Pansy se dio cuenta de que no era así. Sostenía la pluma tan rígidamente que tenía los nudillos blancos y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

Pansy sintió una oleada de furia, pero se obligó a sonreír maliciosamente.

—A sangre traidora —dijo, deleitándose en cada una de las palabras —A la sangre de la Comadreja, evidentemente.

Draco, que hasta ese momento la había estado mirando fijamente, parpadeó y apartó la mirada, pero Pansy pudo ver el fugaz brillo de celos asomándose en sus pupilas grises, como un nubarrón oscuro cargado de truenos.

"_Yo sé a qué huele tu Amortentia, Draco_" quiso decirle, despechada "_A hierba, pergamino y sangre sucia_", pero se contuvo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco si ella le dijera algo así.

—Y la amortentia de Weasley olerá a sangre podrida, como una bomba fétida —continuó por el mero placer de ver la reacción de Draco.

Él no la miró y continuó escribiéndose en su pergamino como si no la hubiese escuchado, pero sus dedos apretaron aún más la pluma y acabó haciendo un agujero en su redacción.

Pansy hubiera querido chillarle, gritarle qué demonios veía en la sangre sucia. Era hija de muggles, su sangre estaba podrida. Era fea, vulgar y además una repelente marimandona, una comelibros y una oportunista.

Y él era un traidor por sentir algo por ella. A veces pensaba en revelar su secreto y dejar que todo Slytherin lo repudiara, pero no tenía pruebas. Nadie la creería y además tenía miedo de lo que haría Draco si ella aireaba sus sentimientos. Quizás ya no fuera tan suyo como antes, pero si hacía eso lo perdería definitivamente.

Y entonces pasó lo peor. Fue la noche antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Pansy no era una tonta. Se había dado cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Draco, de su palidez, sus crecientes nervios, la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba desaparecido con Crabbe y Goyle, su renuncia a ser capitán del equipo de quidditch y los comentarios intrigantes que había hecho el primer día de curso, en el tren.

Sabía que llevaba todo el curso tramando algo, algo que le había encomendado el propio Lord Tenebroso, pero a pesar de las preguntas de Pansy él no había soltado prenda.

La noche antes de que todo su sucediera, Pansy había ido a verle a la enfermería. Aún estaba allí después de su pelea con Potter. Aunque ya se encontraba bien, la enfermera Pomfrey había insistido en que debía quedarse el resto de la semana y descansar.

Draco estaba aburrido y como hacía a veces cuando esto sucedía, besaba a Pansy. Generalmente era ella quien lo besaba a él. Draco siempre le respondía, al principio sin el entusiasmo de antaño pero al cabo de un par de minutos le ponía las manos en la cintura o en las mejillas y la atraía contra él, como si quisiera beberle hasta el alma.

Pansy había sospechado alguna vez en qué –_o en quién_ –pensaba cuando sus besos se tornaban más apasionados, pero nunca hasta ese momento había tenido una confirmación.

Ese día, cuando se separaron un instante para tomar aire después de un beso particularmente largo y cálido, Draco murmuró una palabra en voz baja y ronca, casi como si se le hubiese escapado de la boca cuando Pansy dejó de cubrirla con la suya.

"_Hermione_".

Fue tan breve como un suspiro, tan breve que ni el propio Draco pareció darse cuenta de que la había dicho y siguió besándola como si nada, pero Pansy lo escuchó a la perfección.

Ni siquiera había dicho "_Granger_". Había dicho "_Hermione_", en un susurro placentero y anhelante, con los ojos cerrados. Como si los hubiera cerrado expresamente para poder imaginar que estaba besando a la comelibros y no a ella.

Pansy se sintió tan humillada, tan herida, que lo apartó de un empujón y lo miró con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó él, tan sorprendido que Pansy comprendió que ni siquiera había notado que había pronunciado el nombre de otra. De algún modo eso lo hacía aún peor. Tenía a Granger en la mente, en el corazón y hasta en la boca, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Como si se tratara de viruela de dragón, el virus Granger se había apoderado de él.

—¡Has dicho su nombre! —le escupió Pansy.

Draco la observó desconcertado, como si creyera que se había vuelto loca de repente.

—¿El nombre de quién?

—De la sangre sucia. De Granger. ¡Me has llamado Hermione! —espetó.

Draco guardó silencio unos instantes y después se puso pálido, al menos más pálido de lo que era normal en él.

—Te lo has imaginado —dijo, con voz queda pero firme.

—No, no lo he hecho —le chilló ella —Y los dos lo sabemos.

Draco la miró durante unos largos segundos sin decir nada. Después se tumbó en la cama en la que hasta ese momento había estado sentado, con Pansy de pie en el hueco entre sus piernas.

—Ha sido un día largo. Estoy cansado —fue todo lo que dijo. Después se tapó con las sábanas hasta el pecho y se giró hacia un lado, dándole la espalda.

Pansy habría sido capaz de lanzarle un cruciatus allí mismo, pero en ese momento apareció la enfermera Pomfrey, que había echado a Pansy hacía media hora.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? Las visitas se acabaron por hoy, jovencita. Márchate. Ya vendrás a verle mañana.

Pansy miró a Draco, esperando que él hiciera o dijera algo, pero continuó dándole la espalda como un cobarde y dejando que Pomfrey le hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Después de eso, todo se precipitó. Los mortífagos entraron en el colegio, Dumbledore murió y las clases fueron canceladas antes de tiempo.

Pansy no volvió a ver a Draco durante todo el verano, pero su padre lo veía a menudo en las reuniones "con sus amistades", como él las llamaba, que no eran otra cosa que encuentros entre mortífagos convocados por el Lord Tenebroso. A través de él se enteró de que Voldemort se había instalado en la Mansión de los Malfoy y que Lucius había sido liberado.

Una parte de ella se alegró. Ahora que su padre había salido de la cárcel y que tenía al Lord en su propia casa, le gustaría ver cómo Draco se atrevía a seguir sintiendo algo por la sangre sucia.

Se hizo ilusiones con que las cosas mejorarían cuando comenzaron las clases y se hizo evidente que Granger no iba a volver al colegio. Pero a pesar de ello Draco parecía seguir buscándola con la mirada cada vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor y en el aula de Pociones o Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Su padre había sido liberado, Snape era el nuevo director, los sangre sucia estaban desapareciendo del colegio y estaban ganando la guerra. Todo lo que Draco siempre había deseado se estaba haciendo realidad y sin embargo, nunca lo había visto tan triste y apagado como ese año.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que quizás todo lo que Draco siempre había deseado no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo ese año, sino precisamente con _lo que faltaba_ ese año.

En el colegio corrían rumores constantemente sobre el paradero de Potter y sus amigos. Decían que Ron Weasley estaba en la Madriguera enfermo de spattergroit pero a Pansy le costaba creerse que la Comadreja no estuviera acompañando a Potter y Granger.

Algunos rumores decían que los tres se escondían en Escandinavia. Otros que estaban trabajando en un artefacto secreto siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Cada poco se rumoreaba que alguno de los tres había muerto.

Cada vez que la asesinada en los rumores era Granger, Pansy se encargaba de que llegara a oídos de Draco. Entonces él se encerraba en su habitación y al día siguiente aparecía más ojeroso que nunca, hasta que corría un nuevo rumor que los situaba en las Maldivas y su cara volvía a recuperar el escaso color que lucía normalmente.

No habían vuelto a besarse desde aquel día en la enfermería pero Pansy obtenía su pequeña revancha con ese tipo de rumores. A veces, hasta los inventaba ella.

Hasta que escuchó de boca de su padre algo que no era un rumor. Los carroñeros habían atrapado a Potter, Granger y Weasley y los habían llevado a la Mansión Malfoy durante las vacaciones de Pascua, pero de alguna manera habían logrado escapar. Su padre no conocía los detalles porque Voldemort se había enfadado tanto que los implicados apenas se habían atrevido a contar nada sobre el incidente, pero sabía que Draco había tenido un papel crucial para reconocerlos porque al parecer Potter tenía la cara deformada por algún hechizo.

Pansy recibió la noticia con gran emoción. Si Draco había reconocido a Granger, si la había delatado sabiendo que eso significaría entregarla a una muerte segura, quizás es que la había olvidado. Quizás había superado esa infame obsesión, quizás el regreso de su padre y la presencia de Voldemort le habían recordado quién era y cuál era su misión.

Por eso fue a buscarlo a la estación en cuanto regresó de las vacaciones de Pascua y lo encontró más delgado que nunca, con la piel grisácea y medias lunas de color violeta hundiéndose bajo sus ojos. Parecía nervioso y asustadizo, y dio un respingo cuando Pansy se acercó a él corriendo, como si pensara que iba a atacarlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Voldemort lo había torturado. A él y probablemente a toda su familia también.

El camino en el carruaje fue tenso y silencioso. Pansy quería preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que todo ese asunto había tenido para Draco y su familia. Tras mucho morderse la lengua, cuando vio por la ventana que Hogwarts estaba cada vez más cerca, decidió hablar.

—Mi padre me contó lo que sucedió en Malfoy Manor. Con Potter y sus amigos —aclaró.

Eso logró sacar a Draco de su ensimismamiento y por un instante la miró con algo parecido a miedo, pero logró doblegarlo y mostrarse inexpresivo. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, como preguntándole a dónde quería llegar con eso.

—He oído que tu tía torturó a la sangre sucia —dijo, espiando su reacción.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y la frialdad reemplazó a la impostada indiferencia.

—¿Quieres los detalles? —preguntó con un tono gélido con el que nunca se había dirigido a ella.

Pansy empezó a arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Mi padre me dijo que fuiste tú quien los identificó, que Potter tenía algo en la cara que lo hacía irreconocible, pero que tú reconociste a la Comadreja y a la sangre sucia y supusieron el resto.

Draco se encogió de hombros y su mirada se perdió por la ventanilla del carruaje, atormentada. Pansy esperó a que él dijera algo más pero Draco no parecía tener nada más que añadir. El silencio se hizo tenso y espeso alrededor de Pansy, hasta que le pareció que el carruaje se había quedado sin aire. Y sólo entonces Draco habló.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Pansy? Dilo directamente —declaró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Pansy tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Quiero saber si delataste a la sangre sucia. Quiero saber si te has olvidado de ella.

En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo. Habían llegado a Hogwarts. Draco la miró unos durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí —dijo al fin. Pansy sintió que su pecho se llenaba de oxígeno al fin, lleno de alivio. Entonces Draco se levantó, abrió la portezuela del carruaje, bajó los peldaños y se volvió hacia ella.

—Y _no_.

Después se alejó hacia Hogwarts, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la túnica, sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

Y fue ese el momento exacto en que Pansy comprendió que quizás los mortífagos ganarían su guerra, pero ella había perdido la suya.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está. Os dije que no era bueno x) pero me permitió escribir un poco de dramione, aunque fuera one-sided. Curiosamente, Pansy es un personaje sobre el que me gusta escribir y siempre me ha atraído la idea de que ella estuviera al tanto de la secreta fijación de Draco por Hermione así que de esa idea nació esto.

Si alguien lo ha leído, como siempre le agradecería su opinión/crítica :) Un abrazo y gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
